creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sleep Worse
A história a seguir foi escrita em um diário, encontrado pela polícia no dia 5 de Dezembro, mediante as investigações realizadas a fim descobrir o assassino de uma mulher e de um homem no Jardim Botânico, na cidade fictícia de São Pedro do Sul. Quinta-feira, 20 de Novembro de 2014 Feriado prolongado, e eu realmente não tinha planejado nada para o fim de semana, minha única escapatória para a diversão seria baixar aplicativos legais na Google Play Store. Eu andei procurando jogos, e os que mais me divertiram foram "Plague Inc", "Bio Inc" e "The Sandbox", mas depois de algumas horas, você simplesmente enjoa deles. Tentei então procurar alguns apps que monitorassem meus batimentos cardíacos, minha frequência com que bebo água e etc., os chamados "apps saudáveis". Ao clicar na aba "apps novos", eu encontrei um que realmente havia me interessado bastante, seu nome era "Sleep Better with Runtastic", e esse aplicativo consiste em monitorar seu sono, analisando a frequência de quanto você fica acordado durante a noite, de quanto você tem sonos leves e de quanto você tem sonos pesados. Assim que você acorda, você desliga o alarme e o monitoramento, e o app mostrará a eficiência do seu sono, pedirá em 3 notas (bom, médio, ruim) para você analisar seu sono e em 3 notas (bom, médio, ruim) com qual humor você está saindo da cama. É um aplicativo realmente interessante, eu nunca havia pensado que eu poderia monitorar meu sono, e estarei usando hoje. Sexta-feira, 21 de Novembro de 2014 A passagem do dia 20 para o dia 21 me deu uma eficiência de 93% ao meu sono, uma nota que eu achei alta no começo, porque eu estava sem humor e meu sono não havia sido nem bom nem ruim. Antes de eu começar a monitorar a minha noite, o aplicativo pediu para se conectar a uma fonte de alimentação, mesmo minha bateria do celular estando com 86% de carga. Sábado, madrugada de 22 de Novembro de 2014 A SENSAÇÃO QUE EU SENTI HOJE FOI EXTREMAMENTE ASSUSTADORA! Cerca de 3:10 da manhã, o aplicativo começou a apitar e então eu decidi tirá-lo do carregador, mas ao desconectar o USB do meu celular, o app disse que estava falhando, e nesse momento MEU CORPO COMEÇOU A ESQUENTAR, MEU CORAÇÃO COMEÇOU A ACELERAR, NÃO CONSEGUIA ME MOVER, A VOZ NÃO SAIA, MEU OLHO FECHAVA, EU REALMENTE ACHEI QUE ESTAVA TENDO UM ATAQUE CARDÍACO E ESTAVA NA MINHA HORA DE IR. Porém, eu felizmente consegui "acordar". Eu tinha acabado de ter uma paralisia do sono, uma sensação horrível. Fui ao quarto de meus pais explicar o ocorrido, pois eu estava realmente muito assustado. Minha mãe explicou que isso era apenas um pesadelo e que eu não deveria me preocupar com tal fato. Parecia tão real... Eu não queria voltar a dormir, mas infelizmente não havia escolha, ainda estava muito cedo para começar minha rotina matinal Segunda-feira, 24 de Novembro de 2014 Ao chegar na escola, contei aos meus amigos o que havia acontecido comigo na madrugada de sábado, e eles me disseram que isso nunca havia acontecido com eles. Por um momento, achei que eu era o único ser humano a ter um sono desses. Cheguei em casa, e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar meu computador e começar a pesquisar sobre a paralisia do sono. Os resultados encontrados são assustadores, pessoas relatam que viram vultos e até mesmo demônios em seus quartos durante a paralisia, e o mais intrigante é que os casos aumentaram depois do dia 6, o dia em que Sleep Better foi lançado... Mas olhando pelo lado científico, isso não passa de uma sensação que um dia todos as pessoas terão o desprazer de ter. Quarta-feira, madrugada 26 de Novembro de 2014 O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO COMIGO? 3:30, NOVAMENTE, O APLICATIVO COMEÇOU A APITAR E EU TORNEI A RETIRAR O USB DO MEU CELULAR, AQUELA MESMA SENSAÇÃO DE MORTE EU SENTI, AQUELE MESMO CALOR... Mas hoje, eu ouvi algo.. Vozes sussurravam em uma linguagem ilegível, e a única palavra que eu pude entender foi "sleep". Obviamente, eu associei ao nome do aplicativo, "Sleep Better", algo que qualquer um que estivesse no meu lugar iria imaginar, porém, levei a paralisia do sono ao fato científico, e que ouvi "sleep" pelo motivo do aplicativo ter marcado minhas noites com suas avaliações. Quinta-feira, 27 de Novembro de 2014 Acordei cerca de 5:45 da manhã com um forte estrondo do lado de fora da minha casa, e minha cadela começou a latir. Eu achei que fosse algum bandido invadindo minha casa, mas minha mãe, que também havia acordado, disse que eram os gatos que acabaram entrando em casa para comer a ração de minha cachorra. Eu acreditei pelo simples fato de minha cachorra estar latindo como uma louca, mas depois de 3 minutos, ela havia cessado seus latidos. Deitei-me na cama de barriga para cima, e tentei fechar os olhos para dormir. Mas sempre que eu fechava meus olhos, eu sentia algo sobre meu peito... Fiquei em torno de 20 minutos na cama, mas não adormeci. Levantei-me e pus meu uniforme da escola, já que às 7:00, o motorista iria passar aqui para me buscar. Desci as escadas, comi meu cereal e subi novamente para escovar meus dentes. Penteei meu cabelo durante 5 minutos e depois arrumei minha mochila e abri a porta da sala. A cena foi horrível... MINHA CACHORRA ESTAVA DEITADA E SANGRANDO MUITO, E AO SEU LADO, HAVIA UM RASTRO DE SANGUE QUE LEVAVA A CASA DOS FUNDOS. GRITEI FORTEMENTE PELO MEUS PAIS, OS QUAIS VIERAM CORRENDO. Eles viram que minha cadelinha estava prestes a falecer, então meu pai, rapidamente pôs um sapato e a colocou dentro do carro. Minha mãe e eu decidimos seguir o rastro de sangue até a casa dos fundos, E O QUE EU VI ME DEIXOU EM ESTADO DE CHOQUE... A PALAVRA "SLEEP" ESTAVA ESCRITA NA PAREDE COM O SANGUE DA MINHA CADELA... FIQUEI SEM REAÇÃO ÀQUILO... PEGUEI MEU CELULAR, E DESINSTALEI A PORRA DO APLICATIVO, ERA ISSO QUE ESTAVA ASSOMBRANDO MINHAS NOITES! Ao mesmo tempo, o motorista havia chegado, e antes de entrar no ônibus, pedi para que minha mãe arrumasse as malas e saísse de casa o mais rápido possível e ficasse na papelaria do meu tio até eu chegar da escola, ALGUMA COISA MUITO RUIM ESTAVA ACONTECENDO LÁ. Cheguei 12:20 e fiquei em frente ao portão de minha casa. Gritei pela minha mãe, mas ela não apareceu. Fui à papelaria do meu tio e perguntei para ele se minha mãe tinha passado por lá. A resposta dele me fez correr até minha casa. Abri o portão de casa, entrei pela sala, fui à casa dos fundos, entrei em meu quarto, nos banheiros, na cozinha... Minha mãe não estava lá. Liguei para meu pai, porém o meu celular estava sem sinal, e isso me levou a dormir por um tempo na casa de meu tio. Sexta-feira, madrugada de 28 de Novembro de 2014 Alguma entidade espiritual está me perseguindo... Cerca de 3:00 da manhã, meu celular havia recebido uma notificação... do Sleep Better... o mais impressionante é que EU TINHA REMOVIDO A PORRA DO APLICATIVO, E NOVAMENTE, TIVE PARALISIA DO SONO, MAS DESSA VEZ EU PUDE VER ALGUÉM NA PORTA DO QUARTO! Um ser alto, escuro e sem rosto... Eu nunca devia ter baixado aquele aplicativo no meu celular... Mais tarde, meu tio veio me dar a notícia de que meu pai e minha mãe estavam "correndo nos jardins da cidade e passarão um tempo por lá". Não entendi muito bem o motivo deles estarem fazendo isso, mas levei adiante. Depois disso, contei ao meu tio sobre o ocorrido desta madrugada, e ele é um cara extremamente religioso. Ligou para um padre para passar energias positivas em mim, no meu celular e na casa. Eu não sou extremamente religioso a ponto de acreditar que as orações do padre fariam efeito, mas qualquer ajuda já é bastante. Segunda-feira, 1 de Dezembro de 2014 Ao acordar de manhã, encontrei 2 bilhetes, um escrito "Sleep" e outro escrito "ll et yr sul", que seria algo como "I'll eat your soul"... extremaente medonho. Não estou aguentando mais... Esta noite eu tentarei ficar acordado para alguma ligação com a entidade que está falando comigo Terça-feira, madrugada de 2 de Dezembro de 2014 Eu estava assistindo televisão, quando escutei um barulho do lado de fora da casa. "É ele", eu pensei. Antes de abrir a porta, coloquei um cordão de uma cruz e fiz um círculo de sal grosso. Abri a porta... Nada. ... ... Ele apareceu. Com sua voz grossa e retorcida, disse que queria "algo que foi assinado no contrato"... em algum lugar dos termos de condições do aplicativo Sleep Better, estava o contrato que eu tinha assinado com o diabo sem perceber... "chegou sua hora, demônios irão comer sua alma"... "Seu círculo de sal grosso e sua cruz não nos espantam" ... "Venha acompanhar seus pais" ... Não tive outra escolha, a não ser pegar na mão daquela entidade demoníaca. ---- Esse diário foi encontrado pela polícia na mochila do garoto, o qual o paradeiro continua desconhecido. [[Usuário:Cratera|'Cratera']] ([[User_talk:Cratera|'talk']]|[[Message_wall:Cratera|'wall']]) 17h55min de 26 de setembro de 2015 (UTC) Publicada originalmente em http://goo.gl/Jd1I0Y - Por Four Sword (Eu). Título alterado de Sleep Worst para Sleep Worse. Categoria:Maldição Categoria:OC Categoria:Final Chocante